


Stay Here Forever

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (sadly), Fanart, M/M, No Tentacle Porn, OctoTony, Steve is human, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Stay Here Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Dodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Rhee#9690  
> 2\. A] Steve and Tony are called in to take care of an unusual problem, the local ball pit is apparently alive, and tsumming up a storm.  
> B] Tony has yet to realize that Cap’s head wings are an actual mutation, and they move according to his mood  
> C] Preserum Steve is saved from drowning by a very clingy squid-mer, who demands Steve's hand for the rescue.
> 
> 3\. A] Tony was fooling around with a container of Pym particles he found in storage, things went wrong. Steve however finds this new development really satisfies sexually [could just be providing for tony who's usually self sufficient] and is torn upon fixing the issue.  
> B] sentinel Steve is in Europe excavating a section of an old mine looking for fossils and discovers Tony the Tatzelwurm caught in a trap and injured. He rescues it and nurses Tony back to health and they bond, as Tony guides him to a fossil cache. [bonus for snake hugs, tongue baths, and being worn as a fashionable scarf]  
> C] mer-tsum steve is hoping to place his eggs in mer-tsum Tony, he desires to make Tony so round he can't swim well.
> 
> 4\. DNW: scat, for a/b/o no c*nt men or d*ck ladies, gender swapping a character in the pair to make a hetero pair.
> 
> 5\. Please tsum-ify any fics! I would like to have some of my popular fics translated, if possible? the smaller ones of course!


End file.
